XOXOXO
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: When Haruka forgets to pick Kantarou up from shopping, Youko finds something she wish that Kantarou hadn't written.


Title: XOXOXO!

Rating: K 

Disclaimer: As much as I want to own タクティクス….I don't.

Pairing: 一ノ宮勘太郎, x 春華! Make sense?

Okay…first Tactics fanfiction! W00t! If I get a spare moment when I'm not talking on my phone or working on my web comic "Hentai Tenshi!", I will update this. Hopefully, I will.

-------------------------START-------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka leaned his head back on his arms that were folded back and acting as a pillow as his body leaned against the room of the small house he, Youko, ad Kantarou shared. Yet, he still didn't feel at home. Even with Youko, a kitsune tengu, he still didn't understand it. I mean, Youko was nice, but his master, Kantarou, was just a materialistic idiot. He acted like a child, adored money, and was still too lazy to even finish the manuscript that Reiko-san kept telling him to finish. (Which he never will, mind you.)

Haruka sighed deeply and watched more clouds roll by as he bathed in the fair sunlight. The tengu closed his eyes, just about to fall asleep when a scream shattered the quite atmosphere.

"HARUKA-SAN! I'm leaving now!" Haruka recognized that voice, and smiled. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME!" The tengu yelled from the roof as the silver haired teen trotted down the path.

"I'll need you to pick me up okay!?" Haruka's small smile faded into a grimace as he turned away and crossed his arms. "Fine! Whatever…"

Kantarou looked up at the roof for a few moments and then ran into the busy streets. Looking for youkai again? Seeing a client? Haruka didn't know, and he didn't really care.

That is, until Kantarou didn't come that night.

-----------------LATER----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka spread his inky black wings and fanned them out across the twilit city. The tengu jumped from the roof and flew around the town with Youko screaming behind him.

"YOU DUMMY! HOW COULD YOU FORGET!?" The kitsune tengu puffed a cheek out and went back inside to make diner.

"Jeez, I'll have to reuse the tea again-" Just as Youko took the pot of the table in the main room by the door, a piece of paper flew of and daintily landed on the floor. "Hm? What's this….?!"

Her face ran pale and she sighed. "Kan-chan…..that's really immature…"

----------------IN TOWN--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kantarou!" Haruka yelled loudly as he sailed across the city occasionally running if he had a lead.

"Damn…where is he?" Haruka said to himself while panting in a nearby tree from flying so much. The tengu leaned his head back and closed his eyes in concentration. "Let's see, I was going to sleep when…he told me…TO PICK HIM UP AT THE GROCERY STORE!" In a flash, Haruka was off and going to the nearest store he could think of.

Just as expected, as soon as he arrived, he saw a sleepy teenage boy sitting on a bench holding many groceries and packs of sashimi. "Eh…Haruka?" The tengu landed gracefully a walked over to Kantarou folding in his wings. This is, it was so late nobody was outside. Ouch, Haruka. "I-I'm sorry, I fell asleep and-"

"Don't worry 'bout it!" Kantarou chirped standing up and handing Haruka a bag of groceries. "Here. I'm just happy you came!" Haruka blinked at Kantarou like some idiot while the silver haired teen smiled at him. "I guess that you didn't see my note."

Haruka blinked at his master. "What note?"

Kantarou blinked back at him and blushed. "Ah…nothing. You can read it when we get home!" Haruka gaped and tried to grab Kantarou by the wrist, yet missed. "Hey….Kantarou?"

_Dear Hauka, _

_I'm going off to the grocery store. Youko already knows, so maybe she could remind you…yeah right._ _Anyway, I'll see you at the grocery store! Please come as soon as possible. (The groceries will be heavy) You know me._

_XOXOXO,_

_Kantarou_

-----------------------END------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short, sweet, to the point. Hopefully, it was also good! Wish me luck on French finals! This is L'Archel-nippon signing off!


End file.
